newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons
Dragons & Spirits is a small crew based in Southern England. Currently, as of 2018, it barely exists, as the Spirits all left in around 2010 and most of the Dragons have gone too. It consisted of two allied groups, the Dragons and the Spirits who support each other and sometimes collaborated. As of January 2010, there were four Dragons and six Spirits but there were also several "Official Dragon Friends" and three cyber-friends, who were also Newgrounds members, from the USA. In addition to creating content for Newgrounds, the members of the crew often met in person, and participated in charity work, played sports and games, and sung and danced together. The Dragons remain keen on donating blood and one of their submissions is a quiz on blood donation. As of November 2018, the various members of the Crew have 19 Flash Submissions on Newgrounds between them. Two of these flashes are in themed collections, the 2006 Halloween and Christmas Collections. History of the Crew The Dragons & Spirits already existed as two gangs of friends in London, when an associate of the Dragons, MEKoftheMEKKingdom, introduced them to Flash and Newgrounds in 2006. They immediately set about learning flash. Codester, AKA Tiger Spirit, was the first to get through judgement, followed by various Official Dragon solos and collaborations. The Spirits have not submitted for years, but IceDragon64 continues to collaborate with various authors on Newgrounds, with support from fellow Dragons & Spirits and has been the main voice of the Dragons & Spirits on Newgrounds for years. The Movie "Ibby's Hair Restorer" Starting from an experimental flash of a few seconds made by Earthdragon77, the Dragons set out to get the first official Crew submission through judgment. Ibby's Hair Restorer was blammed and improved three times before getting through Judgement in 2006. It is the Dragons' iconic movie- scenes, art and images appear in various subsequent projects and talk of the sequel and the Final Version continues. Parodies of IHR Although the Dragons had not submitted an official movie in years, an unknown person created a parody account, SuperIcedragon64, and submitted a group of movies parodying, and obviously obtaining material from Ibby's Hair Restorer, in 2010.http://supericedragon64.newgrounds.com/ The Alliance of the Dragons and the Spirits The two groups were close friends and often spent time together- they would get together to watch each other's movies and supported each other. The alliance peaked when they made a submission together- the only official Spirit movie, with their logo, is the Oral Health Quiz and was made and submitted with the Dragons help and their logo too. Whilst they remain friends, the Spirits all abandoned their crew when their members grew up and moved on with their lives. Dragon & Spirit Style The submission style of the Dragons & Spirits owes little to the Clock Crew unlike most other crews on Newgrounds. The two allies each have an official image at the beginning and use DS as a preface to their titles. As yet, none of their movies include characters based on their crew in the same way as the Atom Association or Soup Squad. The Dragons, the main submittors on Newgrounds, have rules about basic quality for Dragon submissions and the DS are not involved in trolling, or spam submissions. This, together with their officially friendly approach, ensures that the DS have little conflict on NG. The Dragons take their reviews seriously and work on improvements over time. This has resulted in various movies being re-submitted after major improvement. The resubmission aspect, technically controversial as Tom discourages it, means that the number of movies and the number of views and reviews remains small. The Movies The movies are a couple of comedy cartoons, a documentary and an art tutorial. As of June 2011, the crew has yet to receive a trophy. The Games The games are all quizzes, two of which are in Collections. Their top score for an official DS submission was 3.46 at the point of Judgement for the "DS Random Quiz," which tests historical, geographical, and Newgrounds-related knowledge.http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/375408 Wikigrounds Connection The Dragons broke new ground in June 2011 being the first crew to officially support Wikigrounds, by putting their logo on an advert submission. This follows the work of IceDragon64, who was a major editor here for some years. IceDragon64 submitted the original advert in 2010, then when the wiki had 500 pages, he edited it accordingly and got official Dragon approval to submit with DS in front in the name of the Dragon crew. Relationship with Other Crews IceDragon64, the main voice of the crew, always welcomes new crews in his reviews and PMs, regardless of quality etc. This has resulted in a cordial relationship between the other crews and the DS. ID64 also created the Wikia wiki's for both the Kitty Krew and the Lock Legion. In 2011, when the Soup Squad started, ID64 created a link with them, but plans for a collaboration failed in 2010. Links Ibby's Hair Restorer Category:Crews Category:Flash Crew